Common industrial methods for producing vinyl aromatic monomers, such as styrene, typically include separation and purification processes such as distillation to remove unwanted impurities. Unfortunately, purification processes carried out at elevated temperatures result in an increased rate of undesired polymerization. Distillation is generally carried out under vacuum to minimize loss of monomer. The presence of oxygen, although virtually excluded in styrene distillation, will also promote polymerization of the monomer.
This polymerization results not only in loss of desired end-product, but also in the loss of production efficiency caused by polymer formation and/or agglomeration of polymer on process equipment. Thermal polymerization of styrene monomer results in the formation of normal (i.e., linear) polymer. This resulting polystyrene polymer is characterized by its glassy and transparent appearance and its solubility in the styrene monomer and many organic solvents.